dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Android No. 18
１８ |rname = Jinzō-ningen Jūhachi-Gō |ename = Android 18 |onames = C18''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' North American localization |rename = Dragon Ball Full Color Androids and Cell Arc Volume 6 |debut = Chapter 349 (Dragon Ball); Episode 133 (Dragon Ball Z); Episode 64 (Dragon Ball Kai) |gender = Female |race = Earthling (former) Android |age = |height = |weight = |status = Alive |residence = NBI 8250012 BDragon Ball Z Episode 209 (former); Klilyn's HouseDragon Ball Super Anime Episode 75 |affiliation = RR Army (former) Representatives of the Seventh Universe |jva = Miki Itō |feva = Meredith McCoy }} Android No. 18 is a Biotechnological-type Android created by the scientist Dr. Gero. Originally, No. 18 was a human named as Lazuli and she, along with her brother, were delinquents and caused chaos. The two were later taken by a doctor known as Gero and changed their biology to transform the young twins into androids. She is the twin sister of No. 17, the wife of Klilyn, and the mother of Maaron. Appearance No. 18 is a slim young woman with blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and narrow eyes with light blue irises. Upon awakening, No.18 wore a ripped-sleeve blue jean jacket with a black top with white striped sleeves, a skirt with a belt, pants, earrings on both ears, and brown boots. After going shopping, No. 18 wore earrings on both ears, a pearl necklace, a black vest over a white tee, blue pants with a belt, black gloves, and yellow socks with black shoes. In the Majin-Boo Arc, No. 18 wore a ripped-sleeve jean jacket with white pants, red wristbands, red loop earrings on both ears, and flip flops. At the 25th Tenkaichi Budoukai, No. 18 wore a black top with white striped-sleeves tucked in her blue pants with a belt, and yellow socks with black shoes. In Battle of Gods, No. 18 wore grey earrings, a pearl necklace, grey and purple sleeved with a lightning symbol on it tucked in her blue pants with a belt, white socks, and black shoes. In Resurrection ‘F’, No. 18 wore a purple, great, and white shirt, blue pants, white socks and blue boots with yellow soles. In the Universe Survival Arc, No. 18 wears a fuchsia tracksuit with white strips and grey shoes. Personality Relationships Android No. 17 Dr. Gero Klilyn Maaron Abilities and Power Techniques History Past Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods Four years after Majin-Boo's defeat, No. 18 attended Bulma's birthday party along with the rest of the gang. When Beerus was angered, No. 18 attempted to attack Beerus, but Beerus elbowed her in the back. During Gokou and Beerus's fight, Whis asked No. 18 what ice cream was and how to make it. In the end, Beerus spared Earth and went home. They later continue their feast at night. Resurrection ‘F’ After Freeza's revival on Earth, No. 18 shaved Klilyn's head because he wanted to go old school. She wanted to help against Freeza and his army, but Klilyn wanted her to stay and take care of Marron. When Klilyn took off, No. 18 expressed how cool she thought Klilyn was. She was killed when Freeza destroys the Earth. However, it is undone by Whis, using his Redo ability. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Sometime later at Capsule Corporation, No. 18 appeared with Marron because Klilyn was not at home. No. 18 then commented to Trunks she knew her future self was killed, and she joked about wanting to be reimbursed.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 53 Three days later, No. 18 gave Mye new clothes before she and Trunks left for the future.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Baby Arc Super No.17 Arc Battles *No. 18, Majin-Boo, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *No. 18 vs. Cocotte *No. 18 vs. Sorrel *No. 18 and No. 17 vs. Carserale Trivia *No. 18's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 4 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Androids Category:RR Army Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Team Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Androids and Cell Arc Antagonists Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe